


Ghost

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Bleach, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, One Piece, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Betrayal, Crossover, Emotional, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Goku is unintentionally killed by Vegeta,Goku's dead,restless soul wanders through several universes,torturing the strogest of them so that he can be destroyed and pass into the afterlife.[Crossover | Warning : Language]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Story (Ghost)

Summary : After Goku is unintentionally killed by Vegeta,Goku's dead,restless soul wanders through several universes,torturing the strogest of them so that he can be destroyed and pass into the afterlife.[Crossover | Warning : Language]

XXX

He had kept his promise...I only ever mocked him because of it and now,I fall as my life flashes before my eyes.Vegeta...has betrayed me.I have never truly tasted the feeling of betrayal...I was unfamiliar with it and it made me sick to the core...It hurt...It hurt so fucking much...I had always been able to deal with pain...But this pain made it hard to breathe,hard to see,hard to thnk and it felt as if there was a hole in which my heart used to be...We were going to spar...That was all we were doing and then HE FUCKING KILLED ME...!My mind is restless and so is my soul as it slips out of my dead cold body...Before I was enveloped in darkness,I saw Vegsta land before me,his hand laying upon my face as it slowly shut my eyelids.

"You know it was bound to happen,bitch.Now sweet dreams.We don't ever want to see you again.This was planned by everyone else and I because we got sick of your shit,you fucking idiotic,pathetic excuse of a Saiyan.Don't you dare,and I mean it,try to come back to life...EVER.You won't go to either Hell or Heaven."

...So that's it huh...

...Well then....

...I'LL JUST TORTURE THE STRONGEST BEINGS IN EACH UNIVERSE TILL ONE OF THEM PUTS ME TO REST.

XXX

Vegeta's P.O.V

A week before our spar,I had gone to visit a different planet for training and ended up running into one of the Gods of Planet Vegeta.I remember that he had been questioning my presence on the planet as I trembled in fear.I was unable to answer.No matter how hard I tried,no sound would emit from my throat.But there was no need for sound...This God was mostly known for being able to know what his opponent was thinking...He was one of the last survivng Saiyans I HAD to keep secret from Kakarot.

This God had known that I was going to ask him if he was able to quickly teach me an attack that could defeat my opponent instantly so it was useless to use my breath in the first place.He only had one condition to my request.

"Then I would need a sacrifice."

I was greedy,I didn't think about what the sacrifice would be or what he had thought when trying to decide what attack to teach me.I nodded eagerly,a deadly smile on my face.

And now here I am,Kakarot lying defeated before me.

"You know it was bound to happen,bitch.Now sweet dreams.We don't ever want to see you again.This was planned by everyone else and I because we got sick of your shit,you fucking idiotic,pathetic excuse of a Saiyan.Don't you dare,and I mean it,try to come back to life...EVER.You won't go to either Hell or Heaven."

That's what I told him before he passed out...Or so I thought...

Closing his eyes for him as he went unconscious,I smile in my mind at tis mastermind plan.'When Kakarot regains consciousness,' I thought,'I'll tell him that this was all just a prank I wanted to pull for revenge on what he did during our most recent fight with Frieza.Only...I was so naive that I didn't think he wouldn't wake up...

XXX 

End Chapter 1 - Prologue.

:P I was bored and as usual,I was thinking about death (Shut the fuck up,don't judge me XD).So I decided to come up with a simple plot that involves crossovers.Honestly,idk if I will even finish this story but yeah XD

**Author's Note:**

> Sry the chap was short.Rushing as usual


End file.
